


Invisible

by PiscesVick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesVick/pseuds/PiscesVick
Summary: A gift for my loved Staringback. Thank you so much for creating this awesome story! <3Inspired by Invisible - U2. Check it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajVoeX4eqIQ





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135) by [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback). 



> This happens after chapter 24. Sans don't know what's going on with his little lady. :x  
> Based on my own impression of the character and theories about his past.

The red smoke was making strange forms again. He could identify some of them, which brought back a few memories before they faded away. He got up and walked to the window. It was dark out there and he couldn't see any stars. Surface City was quite big indeed, its night light occulting the entire sky. He missed Fell's sky, especially the one he could see at Snowdin and still he didn't regret anything.

Almost, actually.

He sighed, taking the cigarette out of his teeth to put out the fire. He had made some terrible choices and he regretted every each of them. However, his little lady had forgiven him for all of them. This thought made him smile.

Yes, his little lady was perfect indeed. Just like the first time he saw her. Just like that night, when he fell in love with her. But he needed to deserve her and he was resolute about it. In the morning, when he arrives at her place he'd be different from that asshole that hurt her, he'd be himself, just like before with Tops.

He laughed lowly, that stupid bunny was right, always was when it was women's business. That pervert bunny knew him more than anyone, maybe even more than his brothers. But that would soon change because he wanted from the deep of his soul to let his little lady know him truly. This thought kept his soul warm into his ribcage.

She didn't remember him and how could she remember? It was dark and raining and he didn't leave the shadows. But still, thinking about letting her know the truth, that he was there that night, made him hope that everything was worth it. Even his mistakes.

It was years of waiting, of dreaming of her, of thinking about her. He hid it for so long from everyone and finally, Wings knew, Tops knew and after that morning and especially that night, Frisk would know too. He held his skull in his hands, trembling with anxiety. He would do everything to make their day perfect and the night to never be forgotten.

Yes. It would be because it would be only her and him. Only them.

"Frisk... I'll be the right one, you'll see."

He smiled again and let go his breath, trying to calm his soul.

"Alright, Sans! Let's get your best common clothes and be ready for the dawn. You have a perfect little lady waiting for ya."

He spoke to himself, trying to bring confidence from nowhere and failing. He sighed again and look throughout the window.

"I'm nervous Frisk. I... I've waited for you for so long. I want you to see me truly, to know who I really am. I won't make it wrong again, I promise."

This time would be different, he would make sure of it. Because this time he wouldn't pretend to be someone else, he'd be himself and finally, no one else would matter.

Only her. Only him.

Only them.


End file.
